Miss Loyalty
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: After complications, Shilo moved to Japan, and meets the gang. Already, she's made friends...and already, Yami Bakura's found a victim.But what happens when Marik comes to town, and after seeing her dueling skills, offers to make her a Rare Hunter?
1. Chapter 1

Miss Loyalty

Transylvannia, Romania

The four of them, sat around the oak wood table.

"What are we to do?"

"They know too much-"

"Papa, we'll be run out of here for sure if we stay any longer!"

The leader, looked down, white and black hair, in his eyes, as he started at the table without the slightest emotion. "We...are not to leave. This is where she died- this is our controbution to her. I refuse to let the filthy hands of mortals, tough this sacred shrine to her."

"But father-!"

"No, Heln. We will NOT leave this castle." The older once said sterny, as the others, were momentarily silenced. One of them, jolted out of their seat, and slammed their hand down on the table.

"We can't STAY! We've ALL slipped up, and when they come, what to you expect to do? They will come and kill us all!" They yelled angrily. "Think of your child! Your daughter. She's locked herself up in her room, and is sobbing, over all the "damagae" she's commited!"

"Agard, stop!" another growled, trying to sit him back down.

"Some parent you are! Letting your own child, who's know she's never fit in from the very start, blame herself for all of this! Knowing her, she'll probably sacrifice herself! Think about THAT!"

'Agard', screamed.

The leader, took this to mind, realizing, he'd forgotten this.

"Please, father- think about Shi-" The other person said. "Please- if we are to leave, it will be for HER. We agree with you about not leaving because Mama died here. But if we don't leave- the possibility of Shi getting anywhere- is impossible."

Their father, stood up, lighting a match, and walking over to a barrel of gun powder, that lead to the basement- the foundation, of the entire castle. He flicked it, and the barrel exploded, as he covered himself with his cloak. The others stood up.

"Get all the provisions we need! Now!"He commanded, as the rest of the barrels, exploded, and the entire room, was filled with flames.

He ran upstairs, dodging the fires, and running to the end of the hall. The door to his daughter's room, flew off the hindges and across to the other end of the room, and he dashed in. She was alrady, starting to over heat on her couch, when he picked her up. Then, the window was kicked open, as he flew out, landing on the ground deftly, the others landed around him.

"Where are we to go?" Agard asked, at they all watched their home, burn. the flames, licking hungrily at the stone castle.

"I heard- America- is a land of peace and freedom- or so I've heard..."

"L-Lance!"

"No..." The leader said.

"Then where, Father?"

"Japan. They have very good schools there. Education is a must. I've looked into it- there are jobs there that will occupy us all except for her." Their parent said. We will hardly be home- but- it will give her time to adjest to a life, that is inevitable in the future, hm?"

They nodded. "Yes father-"

He stood up, and handed his daughter to one of them. "I- will stay here-A job across the sea is good. I will be home-based."

They nodded, and turned, walking away, leaving their father.

&

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

Mommy! Daddy! D-DADDY!

She abruptly sat up in her bed, covering her face with a hand.

"W-What a very bad dream-"

She looked over at the small doll on her night stand, smile at it. "I'm so happy, you were there, Sun-Kun." She said in a gratefully tone, to the blonde-haired, light purple-eyed plushie.It smiled at her. She got up and out of bed. "Oh, today is the start of the new school year, Moon-Kun." The girl said to the other plushie, sitting next to the first. Moon-Kun, had spiky, blonde-hair, that went every which what and that, and light-less looking purple eyes.

She got dressed in her new uniform- she was so excited.She grabbed them both, and slipped them into her bag.

"I'll take you both, so that both of you can see my new school. But you'd best behave, Moon-Kun! And don't go wandering off or cause any trouble!"

She skipped out of her room, before running back in. "Oops! Almost forgot Momo-Kun!" She said, picking up the white-haired, brown-eyed plushie, and putting it in her bag too.

-Domino High School-

"Class, please, settle down!" The teacher called. "I'd like you all to meet the new transfer student. Now, please be kind, she's just getting used to things around here."

Yugi Mouto watched, as a girl walked in. Some of the boys gasped, as the girl bent over slightly to write her name on the black board. She turned around and smiles, her shoulder-length, silver hair, flew behind her.

"Hello! My name is Shilo Rikazawa." She introduced herself.

"Tell us all a few things about yourself, Miss Rikazawa."

"Yes, Sensei. Well- I'm a big fan of board games, and I like table RPG's. I just moved here last week, from Romania." She said with a smile.

"Alright, you may sit- next to Mr. Bakura. Please raise your hand." Her classmate, raised his hand, and she glidded over to her new seat, and plopped down in her chair comfortably, leaning to her left, where a white-haired, brown-eyed boy sat.

"Hi there!" Shilo smiled friendly at him. "You wanna be friends?"

"Sure. I'm Ryou Bakura." He introduced himself. "So- you like table top RPG'S? I happen to play them myself..."

"Well, that's perfect! You should come over to my apartment, and we'll have a match, ya?" Shilo suggested to him. He agreed with a nod and a 'that sounds fantastic'.

(Recess)

"Shilo, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Tea." Bakura said, gesturing to each of the four people.

Joey, was a boy with dirty-blond hair and blue eyes that shone with pride. Tristan, another member of the male species, with cvhocolate brown hair and eyes to match. Yugi; A short boy with star-shaped hair that was black and red tipped with blonde bangs, and he has purple eyes. Tea: A girl with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Oh, what are those?" Tea cooed, looking at the three small dolls Shilo held. She looked down at them, and blushed.

"T-They're- momentos of my mother-" She said, holding them up. "This is Sun-Kun- then there's Moon-Kun- and then there's Momo-Kun." Shilo said, pointing to each of them, as she said their name. "I'll let you see them, but please, be careful.."

"Wow- what happened to your mother?" Joey asked, before Tristen elbowed him in the side.

"You're not supposed to ask that, dude!"

"No, it's fine. My mother died an hour after my birth. She was- psychic. While she was in the waiting room, she made these dolls, and told my father (who I haven't seen in FOREVER) to give them to me." Shilo explained, a smile on her face all the while. "My m other told my father, that they represent people she's seen in my future. I used to have seven of them. But as I meet each person, they vanished."

"Weird." Tea whispered.

Shilo smiled, tears, rolling down her cheeks as she lowered her head, making them jolt.

"A-Are you crying?" Bakura asked, and she looked up, smiling happily.

"I'm just- happy- that I've found some people- who actually like me as I am." Shilo said happily.

(After School, Shilo's Apartment)

She poured some tea for her house guest.

"My, I'm so excited! You're the first guest I've had here! (I just moved, anyways)." Shilo chirped, happily, as the front door opened, a cloaked person entered. "ACK!" She squeaked, stepping back, bowing. "I-I didn't know you were coming..."

"I sent you a text. I gave you a cell phone for a reason." The person replied, shutting the door. Bakura took notice, of ho the cloaked person, also wore a hat, and that they wore a mask as well.

They walked up, and turned halfway to Bakura. "Shilo...who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is Ryou Bakura! He is my new friend from my new high school." Shilo smiled happily, as they looked at her.

"How do you like it? Your high school? You do like it, don't you?" They quizzed, in a worried tone. "You're making friends? That's wonderful, Shilo-Chan. I'm so happy for you. They like you, right?"

"Yes, I love my new school. And My new friends are awesome. I showed them the dolls Mama made for me, before she died."

The person looked down. "I...I see. I-I do hope- living here- you'll reach your dream, Shilo-

Chan."

"Yes- I hope so." Shilo gestured to the table top board game she had set up. "We are just about to play a game- you'll join us, ya?" They looked at the board game, and shook their head.

"I don't have TIME, Shilo. I only have the time to check on you, dear. Please, continue you're training- if you do find someone fitting your criteria, you will never be able to protect them, if you're weak." They said, turning on their heels, their cloak dramatically flying behind them, as they walked towards the door. "I will leave you now, dear. Have fun with your little friend-"

The door opened, and slammed shut, and Shilo looked down. "That was my brother, Heln. He isn't that- emotional- and he doesn't really like boys near me. He's not that much of a fan of card games, either." She clapped her hands. "Well, let's play, ya?"


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Loyalty

Transylvania, Romania

He sat in a chair, waiting. Staring , at the white piece of technology, on his once barren desk. His sons called it a 'telephone'- said no matter what the distance, they could always keep in contact. They had given him a 'cellphone' as well. It was like a telephone- but he could carry it with him. Ace, chuckled, looking over at a painting of a beautiful, jet-black haired woman, with laughing amber eyes.

"Rose- How old have I become?" He asked, smiling slightly, looking at the photos of his children when they were smaller, on his desk. His daughter, in his beloved wife's arms. Another of his sons, gathering around their new sister. Memories to never be forgotten-whether they were pictures or not- he remembered them all.

Even when, after his daughter aced all her warrior tests, and smiled up at him, saying, those words he still feared and remembered to this day.

'When I grow up, Daddy, I want to protect someone- just like you protected mommy.' She smiled up at him. 'I hope that- I can always be there- to be there Guardian Angel, like you told me Mommy was.'

Ace, pondered her words, remembering, the week before this all happened- how she stood on the roof of their home, in her outfit, the wind blowing through both of their hair.

"I- have looked- and I have found no one in this place that is worth dieing for, father." She declared.

"Shilo, stop."

"I don't care what any of you say! I will not stop, until I find someone, Father!" She yelled, making his pupils shrink, as he saw something he hadn't seen in years. The fire that burned in her eyes- that spark of determination. The same as that Thief's, he had long ago in Egypt- that 'Moon Rose' woman. The one who was fighting against that Thief King.

Ace shivered, remembering the thick atmosphere, between the two thieves, as they faught against one another, over who would conqure and eliminate, the Pharaoh of Egypt, at the time. He hoped to GOD- that his own child- would not end up like that.

'Althought- that nasty woman's soul- is one with my daughter's-its inevitable, that one day, something will strike a nerve, and awaken the thief.'

Ace sighed. "Some father I am, eh, Rose?" He asked aloud,opening a small, silver jewelry box, on his desk. A holographic image of his wife, appeared, making him smile. "I miss you." She looked sad, but she nodded. "OH MY GOD! S-Shilo-Chan's music box!"

He hurriedly closed it, and shoved it in his pocket, throwing on his cloak. He ran to the basement, throwing open the switch to open the exit, as he jumped on his motorcycle, starting it up, throwing his helmet on, and speeding out. It roared, as is speed through the protecting forests.

* * *

Chapter 2- Enter Sadist, Yami Bakura

She panted, running. 'Late...I'm so freaking LATE!' She mentally panicked, getting to school finally. She skid to a stop in front of her homeroom class, a hand on the door frame, panting heavily.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm late-" Shilo apologized, as the entire class looked at her.

"Miss Rikazawa, you're actually, very early!"

She blushed heavily, aware of her mistake now. The entire class, was laughing at her,making her rather embarrassed. Shilo ran to her seat, and sat down hastily. Bakura looked at her, as she covered her face bashfully.

"Shilo-"

"Alright, class, that's enough. Now, let's get back to the lesson, shall we?" The teacher asked, and the lesson continued. Occasionally, Bakura would cast a glance at her.

_**'My, isn't she a pretty one, eh, Host?' **_A voice in Bakura's head, chuckled darkly, making Bakura mentally panic. _**'Now, now,Host, calm down. I'm not going to do anything- yet- Just window shopping.'**_

Bakura had a feeling that this voice was lying, but he'd let it go. Shilo looked as if she was trying to pay the hell attention, but had trouble. She glanced over at Bakura, and smiled, giving a short wave and Bakura smiled and waved back.

-Recess-

"Baku-Kun, Bakura-Kun!"

Bakura turned around, to see Shilo waving, smiling happily. He blushed slightly, as she stopped in front of him."H-Hi Shilo."

"Oh? What's wrong?" Bakura, said nothing, as she put her hand on his forehead, making him blush a little more. "You got as cold or something? If you want, I'll skip lunch and go get you some medicine, Bakura."

"N-No, I'm fine. You really should have lunch." Bakura smiled, trying to brush it off.

"Well, I baked come cupcakes when I got home yesterday-" She said, rummaging around in her bag, before pulling out a box of cupcakes with the words, 'BFFS 4 EVR', on them. Her new friends, were amazed, as she passed the cupcakes around happily and carefree.

"You made these, Shilo?" Yugi asked, after taking a bite.

"Yeah, silly. Didn't I, like, just say that?" Shilo smiled. "But, yeah, I made them.OH!" She grabbed Bakura's hand. "Bakura, you wanna go out with me tonight?"

_**'She's totally hitting on you, Host. You like her don't you, heh- match made in heaven, eh?'**_ The Voice in his head, told him, making him blush.

"I'm going to hang out at this club later, you can all come! It's a private one, but I can talk to my big brother, and he'll probably let all of you guys in. So, what do you say?" Shilo offered , but before she could get an answer, there was the bell, signalling recess was over. They all stood up, and went back into the school. The voice in Bakura's head, demanded that he pull her aside, but Bakura ushered her inside the building, holding the door open for her. Shilo thanked him, and went in, running off to class, waving back to him.

_**'DUMBASS! She was right there! You could have done something!'**_

'Leave me alone! Get out of my head!' Bakura said, before going to class himself.

After school

Everyone had left for home already, Shilo only staying for tutoring. She walked down the empty hallways, turning into the locker room, always keeping her gaze to the ground.

"Shilo!" She looked up, seeing Bakura, standing in front of her. "H-Hi."

She smiled, "Going home, Bakura-Kun?"

"Well- yeah, but I thought maybe we could walk home together, today." Bakura said, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry- I thought I'd wait for you. You must think I'm pretty weird..." Shilo shook her head.

"Of course not, Bakura-Kun!" Bakura felt a little better, but she went around him, looking back at him. "Oh, give me a minute! Let me put my books awa-"

'CR-ASH'

Shilo froze entirely, daring not to move. "On second thought- how's about we put aside the walk?" A deeper and raspy voice suddenly suggested. Shilo came back to reality, blinking, to see someones arm, in front of her- less than a centimeter from her nose. Her locker door was completely messed up,making her pull back, and look at 'Bakura' in distress.

"B-Bakura-Kun, are you alright?" His unusual sneer, vanished from his lips, as she took his hand and looked at it. "Didn't that hurt? You did a mighty about of damage to my locker-" 'Bakura' snatched back his hand from her.

"I'd be worrying about myself, if I were you, girl." He snapped moodily. Shilo looked at Bakura again. A gold pendant, hung from his neck, and his eyes were purple now, his hair; spikier than normal. She looked straight into his purple orbs, trapped inside them. There was a pulse, from her bag, and Shilo attempted to move.

_'I-I can't- move my arms-'_

**"Heh- you're a tough one, woman. I'll say that." **He said. **"How rude of me- I'm Yami Bakura..."**

"I, Shilo Rikazawa, will beat your ass into the ground, if you don't let me move." Shilo snarled, shocking Yami Bakura, who chuckled in amusement.

**"My, you're quite the courage little PUNK, aren't you, dear?" **He sneered, releasing Shilo, he was tackled to the ground.**"ACK!"**He felt cold metal, at his throat.

"I don't know who you are, but where's Bakura?" She demanded, a knife to Yami Bakura's throat.

**"Well, I didn't do anything to him- he's perfectly safe and sound, but-"** He flipped her over, so she was on her back, **"-I can't say the same for you"**, he was on top of her. Yami Bakura held her wrists, tightening his grip, until she dropped the blade on the floor. He pushed it away, making it slide under another row of lockers. Shilo sweated, grunting something unpleasant, under him. **"You know, Bakura has told me SO much about you. Actually, I think this is rather- romantic- is a very twisted way. You.Me. All alone in a completely empty building. No one to heard your cries." **

"Listen, jerk-off. I have to go to work soon, and if I'm late, I'll-"

**"You'll do WHAT?! I've taken over Bakura's body- if you hit me- my host- is the one who feels the pain." **Shilo gritted her teeth. **"You've got nothing on me, woman. My mind is so messed up, that even mental rape, is as harmless as a lusty day-dream." **She shivered under him. **"Well? Now what, woman? You still want to act high-and-mighty?" **She was out of things to say-**"Oh really? You're actually at a loss of words? Shocking-MPH!"**

"I may be out of words- but not actions, you jackass!" She snarled, shoving him off of her, and to the floor. She hurriedly opened her locker, as he stood up, grabbing a small, black can and un capping it. Yami Bakura only got an eye-full of her, before she pressed the button on the can of MACE, and sprayed pepper spray at him.

**"AAAAAGGGHHHHH! My **_**FACE**_**!" **Yami Bakura snarled, covering his face, trying to get the crushed peppers out of his eyes, while she grabbed her shit, and BOLTED, out of that damn locker room. Yami Bakura looked up, watching a blur run away. _**'Sonovabitch!'**_

'Have...to got...the hell...out!' Has the only think thing that ran through her mind, as she ran through the halls of the school. Her pupils shrunk, and she skidded to a stop, as Yami Bakura, appeared out of no where and blocked her path with a smug smirk.

**"Gottcha-what?!"**Yami Bakura hissed, as she dashed for him, and did a sliding kick, and went under him, buying her several seconds of precious time, to continue her run. Yami Bakura was a little slow, but he finally registered, 'Hey! She went through me!', and ran after her, but she was already gone.

Night Club

"Shilo, you're so sloppily dressed tonight-what's with you?" Another waiter asked her, making her growl.

"Look, if you had to run half-way across the city from a psychopath, you'd look as horrible as I do, lemme' tell ya."  
She countered.

"Dude, she got you back GOOD!"

"Shut up, Paul, I at least know that! I'm not that retarded!"

"Jeremy, did you put the nice napkins in the garbage disposal...AGAIN?!" Shilo called from the kitchen of the club, pulling out the fancy napkins, the cooks shaking their heads as they cursed in different languages.

"Uh-maybe..."Jeremy said.Shilo let out a sigh, as another female waitress, approached her.

"Oh, honey- you look terrible! Vanessa's got some make up in the locker room- why don't you get yourself fixed up, love?" She suggested, getting a nod from Shilo, who dissmissed herself to the bathroom.

She looked at herself- she did look horrible. Shilo started with her hair, tying it up, and then did her make-up. "Shilo, love, the boss wants to see you in his office when you're done!" Shilo called back, "I'll be right out, Emily!", and finished with a dab of blush. She scampered out of the bathroom, and up the stairs to the black box, where the boss stayed in the darkness.

"Close the door, Shilo." A voice said, as she did, "Come here." Shilo obediantly walked over to the desk, which she could make out almost perfectly and when she came within range, they held out a hand to her. "What's this I hear about being chased half-way around the block, hm?"

_'Damn that Jeremy!' _Shilo thought, but looked down. "It was just a misunderstanding, Agard. Nothing more, really."

"That's a LIE!" Shilo jolted. "I want the truth, Shilo! Come on- we came here, looking to start a new life. We are but puppets, on a stage, love, and you already are beginning to collect more skeletons! Please, I just want to help."

"My new friend- Bakura Ryou- he waited for me in the locker room after school." She started._'How romantic!' _Her 'boss' thought. "But then- he totally changed from a cute sweetheart- to a horrid monster!" Shilo exclaimed sadly. "He turned into a complete brute- I was so scared! I tackled him to the locker room floor, pulled out my knife, put it to his throat, and demanded to have Bakura back. But he flipped me over and tightened his grip on my wrist until I dropped my knife- and he pushed it under a row of lockers and kept harassing me."

"I kneed him in the stomach, shoved him off, got my mace, and sprayed him in the friggin' eyes and bolted. But he's so fast- he blocked my path- so I had to slide kick under and past him. I ran all the way from my school to here." Shilo finished, as they slamed their fists down on their desk, making her shudder.

"You IDIOT! You could have over-heated, damnit! Seriously, no joke! How DARE you put me through that- how dare you put yourself through that shit! I'm going to have to tell everyone else! Who is this boy? If he's such a god-damn barbarian, why the hell do you hang out with him?!" He demanded.

"Because he's not really like that! The Bakura **I** know, is a kind-hearted, gentle, angel. But this guy- he called himself, 'Yami Bakura'. That's 'Dark Bakura', ya?" She asked.

"Yes. And I guess, we'll all be on high alert now, when this, 'Yami Bakura' comes around,eh?" They smirked. "I guess I'll be walking Razul again."

"You and Lance, and Papa, and Agard, are all such jerks! Can't you give guys a chance?"

"There's not a chance in HELL they'll be getting, when they're with MY sister, damn it!" He growled, freezing, as Shilo stormed out of the room.In her rush, she bumped into someone, almost falling to the ground, but someone caught her arm, stopping her fall.

**"Why, hello there, Shilo."**She gasped, and looked up- to see Yami Bakura, standing there, holding her arm, smirking darkly.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Loyalty

Chapter 3- Demons and Angels

Shilo just stared at Yami Bakura- in horror and amazement. Amazed, how he'd found her so easily. Horrified, that he was, like, RIGHT THERE.

**"You're quite the sly one- coming to a dark and crowded night club- but then again, you're rather reckless with your choices, I suppose." **Yami Bakura mused.

"G-Go fuck youself!" She snarled hesitantly.

**"I hope you known you've put yourself at a disadvantage. I could take you right here and right now and no one would ever know. Nor care for that matter. I'm sure you're well aware of that..."**

"I-I um- don't really- er- have a -erm- c-come back."

**"You're face is crimson red. That's amusing."**

"And I think your stalker/rapist talk is lame as hell, but hey, I'm not critisizing."

**"Why you little..."**

"Besides- I'm too sexy for you, big boy." Shilo giggled, as she formed a game plan in her head. "I hear psychos are the worst dancers." He growled, grabbing her hand and twisting her arm behind her back, before showing her against the wall next to the stair case.

**"Go and say something. It'll be the last thing you'll ever say." **He hissed next to her ear. Yami Bakura pushed himself away and off of Shilo, with a grip on her wrist still. The poor girl was dragged out of the night club by the rather vicious boy.

"Let go!"

**"Don't make such a fuss, woman! It's not like I'm dragging to to some abandoned back alley or something. It's too loud in there, and **_**I **_**don't like it. Too many people." **Yami Bakura said light-heartedly, spinning her around, and shoving her forward and in front of him. She kept a hand on her short mini-skirt, just in case. She only had a guess, about his strength- but it was merely a hunch. Shilo really didn't want to find out the full extent of his -'persuasive abilities'- that strange pendant around his neck looked powerful. Even if he might be weaker than her, she didn't want to waste her time.

"So what? Now you're being nice?"

**"Where do you live?" **He asked bluntly, looking to the west, hands in his uniform pant's pockets. Shilo looked up, ignoring him. The sky was clouded by omnious grey clouds, making her curious.

_'It's going to rain soon..'_

"I will NOT, tell you where I live!" She declared, shooting his offer of temproary protecting from common thugs, down. She could protect herself damn well on her own. "Why don't you leave me alone? I can look out for myself, 'Yami Bakura'." She said, her cheeks red- she was flustered by his contant pestering. He closed his eyes when she had said his name- but he opened them now, grabbing her arm and dragging her into a nearby alley.

**"LOOK. It's either show me where you live, or I kill you**." He said, before leaning in and licking her cheek.** "I'm sure you'd look dazzling- covered in your own BLOOD, don't you think?" **He hissed, tightening his grip. She winced from his action, before looking up into his smug face.

She spit in his face.

"Burn in hell, Demon!" Shem yelled, before he gave her a rough shake. She looked down emotionless.

**"Damn it, why won't you just show me where you live so I can walk you-" **There was the lcap of thunder, before it began to pour. **"...home..." **The rain, began to drench them both, before Bakura released her, removing his coat. He dropped it on top of her head, making her blink furiously in confusion. He grabbed her hand, pulling her out to the sidewalk and back into the night club. **"Get some clothes on and lets go." **He snapped at her. She slapped him and bolted.

(Later)

She opened her apartment door, panting lightly, as she entered, closing it. She grabbed her shirt and started stripping. Unbottoning her shirt and throwing it to the ground, revealing her lavander bra. She bent over and took off her skirt, letting it fall to the ground to reveal her matching panties.

'Knock,Knock'

She smiled, thinking it was Lance. She'd better let him in or he's get soaked! He'd be one grumpy kitty! She smiled, opening the door.

"Lance!" She said, before her smile faded. Yami Bakura stood, panting, in the doorway of her apartment. He smirked.

**"Found you-"** He said smugly.

She stood there- frozen. He was there- she was in her underware. H-He... She was horrified.

_'A-AH! H-He's basically seen me naked! I-If Papa finds out- if anyone finds out- Papa will get the MAFIA to take me back home!!' _She mentally panicked. She felt something snapp on her back, making her jolt. He had not just bra strapped her, did he?!

**"Nice underware-"** Bakura said, making her twist back to stare in shock at the albino. **"I like the panties-good tastes."** She blushed, as he stood and wrapped an arm around her waist. **"And I guess I've got pretty good tastes too since I won't leave you alone, eh?"** She slapped a hand over his mouth, her cheeks a deep crimson color.

"G-Get away from me!" She said shyly, putting the heel of her foot on his headm, and gently put distance between the two. "Look, if you're so interested in me- then LEAVE, before my brother comes home."

'Ring, Ring' Her cell phone. She answered it, her happy expression falling, before she hung up. She basicvally jionxed herself- for on the phone, was her brother, Lance. He said, he would be staying at a hotel close by his work. He was pulling an all-nighter, on a new project. Bakura chuckled.

**"That was your brother, wasn't it?" **He asked with a smirk, removing his coat, holding it away from him to his right. **"Then- I guess I'll be making myself at home, now won't I?" **He dropped his coat, letting it fall to the ground in a heap. **"Besides- it's not right to leave a girl home alone. Bad things can happen..." **Shilo's cheeks filled with air, as she held in her rage. She wanted to beat the shit out of him so badly- but she only saw a demon hiding behind her friend, Ryou. The demon's smirk, ever growing, its hands on Ryou's shoulders, and it floated behind Ryou to his right. She turned on her heels, as Bakura shut the door- She came back from her room in a long, button-up, long-sleeved shirts. Two out of eight buttons un buttoned at the top- two at the bottom to let her walk freely without limitation. She wasn't wearing any type of shorts or p.j. pants.

"You wanna stay? fine. You get the couch, I get my bedroom with the 3 locks on the back of the door." She smiled, waving at him, as she walked away. "G'night, Yami Bakura- I hope you have sweet dreams. Demons such as yourself, need to be tortured to a defying degree."

**"Look, I just want to know you- why do you hate me?" **He asked, making her stopped. Silence settled in comfortably for a while, before she began walking again.

"You...wouldn't understand any of it even if Ra blessed you with the time, to listen." She said quietly, shutting her door. Bakura pouted childishly on the couch. She smiled at the ground, her back to her door, as she looked peacefully at the ground. She wondered if- he was the one she looked for. The monster laughed at her in her subconsiousness- a devil in angel's clothing.

_"Don't even mix yourself up with the emo-bitch, sweetheart." _The monster purred, making Shilo doubt the monsters words, making the monst snarl. _"Listen, sweetie- who you gonna believe? That albino psycho-path, or..." _She felt the monster hug her from behind. _"Or the one who's been here since you've needed someone to help you through? Decide, my love. Of course, I play fair. I'll leave you if you choice him, of course." _The monster's words were kind- but coated in poison. horror and panic, seeped into her structure. Of course, Shilo chose the monster- it had been like this everytime the monster forced her to either choose some insignificant thing, over her. She couldn't lose the monster- they were the only one she needed aside from Papa. The monster was what she thought her mother looked like- always there to help her thought when she needed it.

"You, of course..." Shilo whispered, feeling the monster cup her cheek.

_"You're a smart girl, Host- keep listening to me- you can't exist without me,my love- remember that." _The monster purred, hugging her head. _"Don't worry, little duck- we'll get through this together- just you and me- just like it was 5000 years ago, my darling." _The monster said, taking her hand helping her to her feet and guiding her to the bed. _"Just a bit longer, my little darling- you'll get all my strength when you find Him." _Shilo sat down on the bed, the monster kissed her forehead- removing all nightmares from her one and oinly vassel. _"My holy- untainted- unlove- little child. I'm the only one in this world for you until you find Him... But if you play with the Thieves- you will surely become as dark and tainted as them, and lose your purity within their circle of LIES! Sleep now, my child- let all of this pass but live the simple impression- Older boys are devils and younger boys are angels." _Shilo smiled, laying down, covering up in her sheets asthe monster floated next to the side of her bed, as she slipped into sleep peacefully. The monster stared down at her silently, before turning and sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping an eye on both the window and the door as her vassel slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Loyalty

* * *

Characters:

**Shilo Rikazawa**

A usually friendly,kind, and energetic girl, who came to Domino City to make a 'fresh start'. She has a crush on Ryou Bakura. Boys, if you like 'em exotic- She's got silver har and grey eyes (hint,hint, wink, wink)

**The Monster**

A spirit who claims Shilo as her 'Vessal'. They will do whatever it takes- even lie- to get Shilo to obey them and do as they say. But, otherwise, the Monster only comes out after dark and is usually, very unforgiving. On occasion, because of their relationship, the Monster can possess Shilo's body. They harbor a strong hate towards Yami Bakura for some odd reason.

**Heln **

The owner of the night club Shilo works at. He seems to care very much about Shilo... but if you like boys with orange-hair and yellow eyes- help yourself.

**Lance**

Not much is known about him, but apparently, he's Shilo's brother. He has grey hair and bright green eyes, ladies!

**The Dollies**

A set of 7 dolls that were made by Shilo's mother, a psychic who could see into the future, as she waited for Shilo to arrive. The dolls were given to Shilo's father and were to be passed down to Shilo later on and they were. Shilo's mother died in child-birth, but had already chosen the name 'Shilo' for the child- boy or girl.

**Papa**

Shilo's biological father. Not much is known about him, but Shilo speaks of him in admiration and adoringly. His real name is unknown, but he resideses in the family mansion in Transylvannia, Romania. Ladies, if you like 'em with sharp, long vampire-like fangs, golden eyes, you're gonna go crazy- but he's got that zebra effect thingy on his hair.(Is it- black on white, or white on black?)

**Ryou Bakura**

A kind and gentle classmate of Shilo's. Often teased for his long, white hair (and chocolate brown eyes- girls?). Shilo takes a liking to him. He holds the Millennium Ring.

**Yami Bakura**

The dark and cruel spirit of the Mellennium Ring. He claims Ryou as his Host, and often takes over his body. Dangerous and a sadist, Yami Bakura a.k.a. Bakura, does not know when to quit. He takes a rather- obessive- liking to Shilo. His hair is like Ryou's- but its spiky, and his eyes are purple (If you like 'em crazy- JUST PLEASE DON'T PICK HIM!)

* * *

& Transylvannia, Romania &

He stared out the window, down at the people in disgust. Even though he was retired- the sun- too much for his old eyes. He let the thick black curtain fall over the window. He refused to leave Romania- unless it was for his daughter. Of course, he had rushed to a personal source to get the music box delivered. He fretted for his daughter.

He'd seen the future- the betrayal his daughter would go through- the pain to save those people she befriended...LOVED...the humans called it. How far she'd go- to defy her own father. He'd seen that she'd put her life on the line to save someone so unworthy as the parasite who had infected her supporters body. He opened his mouth, a cruel and twisted hiss, slipping past his fangs. This is NOT how the Guardian Angel's job was done- being toyed with and used in such ways as she was being used. He sighed. There was only one thing too do...

Stop being such a worry-wart, and demand that the next generation of children, be trained on guns- not ninja skills. Until then- he would keep his lawn clean and kid-free. Thus, acting apon this, he opened the window, looking down at the little bastards playing on hisa yard, shaking his fist in the air.

"Get off my lawn, you little bastards!!" He yelled at them angrily, startiling the teenagers, making them jump.

"It's the vampire, run!" One of them yelled, before the others started running away, screaming randoimly.

"Don't make me come down and whoop your ass, you little brats!" He snarled at them as they fled. He smirked victoriously, before being pelted with an array of paint balls. The same group of kids, stood on his yard with paint ball guns, and had oppened fire on the retired old bag of bones. "You little Ra-Forsaken bastards!" He snarled, clawing the air, trying to hit down the paint balls before they hit him.

&

Chapter 4- Enter the White Knight, Ryou Bakura.

Shilo woke up to the bright sun, shining through her window glass upon her. She blinked, sleepily letting out a groan as she sat up. The monster was gone. She looked down at her sheets, gripping them, feeling the fresh, crisp, coolness of the comforter, between her fingers. She felt so- alone- in this apartment of hers. It made her wish for her family- made her wish she was back with her Papa. But she was not accepted in her country anymore.

It was sad- but she threw on a smile as well as the covers, jumping to her bare feet on the carpet, streching.

"Today's another day, me! Yeah, come on! I'll throw on some clothes, go to school. Look, the sun is even shining (not a cloud in sight!)!" Shilo sung happily, opening her window, sticking her head out, positioning the palms of her hands on the window pane firmly, to secure herself from falling. "Heeeellooooo, Domino Ciiity!" She yelled down to the city below. The feeling of a nice breeze, coaxing her locks into a dance as she closed her eyes.

Knowing that she was somewhere- where- people gave you a chance to speak for yourself. Didn't make presumptions like, _'Oh, her hair is silver, she must be a demon!'_, or ,_'Oh, she's from a family of demons- then she is not to be trusted! She shoulde be burned to the stake like the witch she is!'_. Nothing like that. Nothing like back in Romania. She opened her eyes, looking at the sky with a peaceful and calm expression. She'd keep that promise to her father- the one to make friends who like her for her- not for money or for her 'unique' family tree.

She turned to her closet, pulling out another uniform- all a size too tight (thanks to her brother- who doesn't know her chest size). She changed and got ready for school, brushing her hair, throwing on some perfume, and throwing open the door. She'd have to leave early if she wanted to listen to that new remix Heln made himself.

"Excuse me-": She froze, blinking, seeing Ryou in her apartment. "Hi, Shilo! Uh- do you know where I am?" He asked. She wondered how he got there..._"Darling, that 'Yami Bakura' character forced his way in yesterday- remember?" _The monster reminded her, she smiled.

"You're at my place, silly! Don't you remember?"

"No..."

"Well, you had passed out in an alley, and- well I thought I'd help you- my place was closest. So, I just brought you here." She pointed a thumb back to her bedroom. "Um- my brother stays her sometimes- I think he got some uniforms for our school that might fit you. He has no time to attend, so they're just collecting dust. You- wanna take a shower? I'll get you some of his clothes, kay?" Ryou nodded, making her smile friendily, nodding before turning towards her room and doing just as she promised, as Ryou took a shower. She knocked on the door, knowing a knock sounded like the chiming of a bell in there. "I got the stuff, so I'm gonna pop in real quick and put it on the bathroom conter, ok?"

"Ok." Ryou could be heard. She opened the door, her back to the bathroom all the while, as she put the clothes on the conter like she said. She reached back and locked the door from the inside, before closing it as she left. Privacy wasn't really noted in her own houshold sometimes (such as when she changed, sometimes her brothers would pop in to give a quick 'good morning' before she kicked their ass.) Besides- it didn't really matter. She was the only being there most of the time- but she had her dolls to comfort her and keep her company. When Ryou was done, and ready, they went to school together.

Eventually- the topic of where she was from- came up.

"I don't like to talk about it." She answered, but remembered he was a friend- not a stranger. "But- I'm from Romania." Ryou was surprised.

"Really? You speak great Japanese! What part?" She stopped, smirking.

"Transylvannia- The birthplace of Count Dracula. My family lives in a large and very old castle." She grabbed his hand in hers, making him blush in embarrasment and awkwardly. "You can't tell ANYONE about what I tell you about me- my family- where I'm from- ok? Please? I could get in big, big trouble-"

Ryou laughed. "You can trust me, Shilo!" She smiled, hugging him.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" She said, withdrawing. "Now come on-we're gonna be late!"

The monster watched the teens have their little 'romance' from above then, as they stood on the air. _"Hn...What an ODD couple, they are..." _The monster giggled. _"Yes- I'll accept a relationship with the nice one- but the Thief will HAVE to go." _Shilo looked extremely happy, smiling and laughing along with Ryou. Nothing was forced- it all just slipped out. The monster shrugged and relaxed. The thief was asleep- the angel out instead- it was quite calming. The monster slipped into its own slumber- it'd let her be.

-Domino High, 1st Period-

-Math-

Shilo tried paying attention in Math class- but with Mr. Albaster's monotone, it was very difficult. But- luckily- three out of her four classes included a sweet, little, white-haired cutie, who sat a row up and a single row over from her. She smiled and clenched her fist happily under her desk. Best. Monday. EVER! _"Psst! Ryou!"_ Ryou looked over, smiled, and waved- she waved back. She smiled dreamily- _'Ra, he's such a cutie!'-_

"Mis Rikazawa!" Shilo jumped, looking up at Mr. Albaster stood next to her desk. "Since you're so caught up with us, that you have time to day-dream, mind showing us your-'expertise', would you?" Shilo whimpered, as the class got a good laugh out of this, she worked on the problem on the board. She turned back to the teacher, mid-problem.

"Sir, I'm lost. Since you're a teacher, you're supposed to help me- right?" Shilo pointed out weakly, confused. The teacher rolled his eyes and verbally led her through the mathematic equation, as some of her classmates giggles and snickered. Bakura sighed.

_**'Ask her out already, Host! You like her, don't deny it!' **_His Yami told him, wanting his host to have a life- aside from, well, being his host. _**'Come ON! After class, ask her to hang out-'**_

_'Where?' _Ryou questioned quietly, after a short silence. He smiled at Shilo. "Good job." His whispered encouragement made her give him a sweet smile, an almost silent 'thank-you' escaping her lips as she sat back down in her seat. _'I don't know what types of places she likes.'_

_**'Ask that brown-haired chick friend of yours. Aside from you, that's the girl's best friend. Girls spend a lot of time with eachother (I think)' **_Ryou glanced over at Tea, who sat in the desk a row over from his own. He wrote a note, asking whhere they usually hung out and that he'd like to hang out with her. Tea giggled and gladly gave up the answers to his questions, through their note-passing. By the time the bell rang, he knew a lot more about her than he had. Ryou drummed up his courage (Bakura helped a lot) and asked Shilo to a night of 'brain-liquifidation' or 'video games'. Shilo looked shocked and amazed, when he suggested that they could play 'King of Fighters' (Her favorite game.).

"How did you know?" She asked - VERY impressed. With Bakura's help, Ryou took it a step further, by saying that the Pizza Hut Meat Lover's pizza-(Which, both the author of this story and shilo, Love)- was on him tonight. She accepted his offer with a charming smile and a,'See you later then, ja?', before picking her stuff up and leaving for her next class. She smirked at him and waved, before vanishing out the door. Bakura congradulated his Hikari- before pronouncing that he was on his own.

-Recess-

"Ryou! Oi, Ryou-kun!" Ryou looked up from his Duel Monsters game with Joey- to see a pink-and-yellow skirt- and purple panties. He blushed heavily, looking back at his cards nervously.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized hastily, setting a monster card face down in defense mode as Shilo crouched down.

_**'You saw her panties! Way to go, Hikari! Maybe you don't need my help with the ladies after all!' **_Bakura chuckled. Ryou blushed harder.

"Ryou-Kun, my brother dropped of some of his home-made bento for me, but there's a little too much." Ryou looked at Shilo, who crouched next to the duel area, holding a bentop box. "So- you wanna share it with me?" She asked nicely, offering it to him with a warm and friendly smile. Ryou's body quaked. He couldn't help it- it just slipped out.

"I'm sorry Shilo,l I saw your underware!" Ryou blurted, clapping his hands over his mouth- his hand of Duel Monsters cards, falling to the ground, backs up. Joey, Ryou, Tea, Yugi, Tristian, and Kaiba (who sat not too far away- not all into his book) all froze. They glanced at Shilo who crouched there, silent.

"Y-You saw m-my...?" She said, almost in disbelief. How overwhelming. She stood up, covering her mouth with a hand, looking away, blushing slightly- murmuring something to herself under her breath. Kaiba even looked up to see her reaction- intrigued. Shilo looked back at Ryou, eyes closed, as she forced a smile, saying the most unexpected thing you could think of-

"So, did you like 'em?"

'THUD'

"R-Ryou!"

Ryou had fainted, and everyone but Shilo, took him to the imfirmory. She only requested that they give him her bento- as a 'Get well soon' gift, you could say. Kaiba stayed behind, acting as if he didn't hear or see anything.

"Kaiba, do you ever get tired of being- single?" Kaiba jumped back, Shilo sitting next to him. He pointed to the side of the school where everything happened, and then to her- confused on how she had crosseda meter in less than ten seconds, without him noticing. "You're wondering how I got here so fast- ja?" She asked, reading his mind, before raising her right leg back and up- 'popping' it, as it was called- like she was cherrleading. "Flats, honey. Bulky is too loud and heavy for me. Anyways-" She tilted her head to the side slightly. "So? Don't you get lonely, Superman?" Kaiba covered the lower half od his face with his book- unable to answer her question, before she smiled at him. "You're not that social, are you? That's ok. Everyone may think you're a complete douchebag, but I don't. Like Papa always says, 'Don't judge a book by it's cover'-" She pulled down the book from his face, smiling sweetly. "Ja?" She stepped back. "Well, I'll let you get back to your oh-so-important book, Mr.Personality." She chirped, the bell ringing and signalling that their recess was over. She waved to Kaiba and jogged off to class. Kaiba got up, closed his book, and grabbed his bag.

_'What an odd girl-' _Kaiba couldn't decide if he liked her- or if he hated her. He predicted he didn't know her well enough for either accusation.

-After school-

Shilo shut her locker, Ryou standing there as the door shut. "H-Hi Shilo." He waved, but she didn't give him the time of day. She just turned on her heels and hugged Tea's arm, smiling- suggestion that since she wasn't doing anything, that Shilo should hook her up with Yami. Tea blushed and stammered, but Shilo insistyed. Ryou let his hand fall back to his side-heart-broken. Bakura watched, as Ryou quietly sobbed to himself. _'How dare that stupid woman do that to him!' _Bakura couldn't let her just STROLL out of that school!

"And those parada boots? SOOO last century, love! I'll take you on a shopping spree, and we'll get you some totally new ones!" Shilo rambled to Tea, who's eyes sparkled in admiration, before she was pulled back.

**"I'm sorry Tea- Shilo has plans tonight with me." **Bakura said, Shilo gave a shiver, when he pulled her closer and gave Tea the most Ryou-like smile he could manage. **"But I'm sure she'll give him a call for you later- ok?" **Tea smiled, nodded, bid then a good night, and went home. Shilo's clenched fist shook and then it happened-

'WHAM'

'BAM'

Shilo grunted, as Bakura ruthlessly slammed her up against the hallway lockers, pinning her arm behind her back. **"HAHA! I got you this time, my dear! I'm smart!" **Bakura shouted in triumph, leaning down to her ear. **"Now- you already accepted my invitation- so we're going to hang out, like we planned. If you try to avoid it- I'll know who won't be coming to school tomorow." **Shilo grunted, as he twisted her arm further behiund her back.

"Look, my time belongs to a sweetheart named Ryou- not a jackass named Bakura." Shilo explained to him kindly. Bakura's eyebrow twitched.

**"Oh ho! You think you're just SO clever, don't you? Well, he's not ready yet- but I've avalible!" **Bakura chimed, quite happily, before grabbing her hand, making her stiffen. **"Ryou's told me to be good- so I'll try my best, I suppose."**

_'Aww man- this is gonna be a _LOONG_ night...' _Shilo thought uneasily.

To Be Continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Miss Loyalty

Chapter 5- Keep your boyfriends close, and your enemies even closer!

* * *

( Arcade )

"I pawn you- just get over yourself!" Shilo said to Bakura, as she won yet- ANOTHER round of King of Fighters against the Sadist. Bakura growled and shook the arcade machine.

**"DAMNIT, WHY!!??"** He blushed- everyone was staring at them. She was so embarrased, that she actually PUNCHED Bakura.

"Stop it, Baka, you're embarrasing me!" She said, other guys snickered as Bakura hit another arcade machine- Pac-Man, of course. Bakura jumped back to his feet, and she apologized. "I'm sorry- it's a thing I got from my mum-" Bakura shook his head.

**"Damn- you must have some rather messed up family genes." **He said, wiping himself off.

"You know, Ryou said he was going to get pizza." Shilo said, Bakura smirked, snapping his fingers.

**"Gotcha! One large, pizza for one hip girl, comin' right up!" **He said, taking his leave. He was making a fool of her! That jerk would seriously pay-

"Excuse me-" She turned around to see Kaiba, who smiled. "Rikazawa Shilo- is it?" She smiled, nodding.

"Why yes- yes it is. Anythin I can help you with, ?"

**"Yes- Can I help you with anything, Kaiba?"** Kaiba looked and saw Bakura, standing next to her. She laughed lightly, taking the pizza from him.

"Down, boy." She laughed, putting the pizza down. "I'm just having a chat with Kaiba- that's all." Kaiba smirked at Bakura, who glared at him. She smiled at Kaiba. "So- What's the buzz?"

**"Yo eggo is preggo with my kid, homeskillet." **Bakura smirked, before she punched him. Shilo mentally went crazy on his ass, but in reality, it was a single punch. Kaiba smiled, thanking her for getting rid of the psycho. She smiled.

"Don't mention it, hun! Sorry about the nickname thing- got it from my brother, ja." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "So- whatcha need, big boy?" She asked once more, smirking devilishly.

"Actually- I was wondering if you'd like to be a lab rat for testing out a prototype invention of Kaiba Corp." He offered, making er smirk. She nodded, accepting his offer. Kaiba smirked back, waving, before leaving. Bakura returned, grunting.

**"That hurt, my dear-" **Bakura said, sighing, putting a hand on her waist. **"Shall I walk you home?" **He asked, leaning down, attempting to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side. Bakura almost got a mouthful of hair- that is, if he hadn't had pulled out. **"Fine- let's finish the pizza-" **He saw the enmpty pizza box they had finished off. **"- or, better yet, I'll walk you home." **Bakura said, smirking. She accepted his offer, letting him walk her home. Bakura switched places with Ryou, and Shilo noticed, smiling. She held hands with Ryou as they walked back to her Apartment Complex. She smiled at him when the reached the door of her apartment.

"I had a really nice time." She said, blushing slightly. Ryou shuffled his feet looking down, not knowing what to say, as he blushed as well. _**'You say you had a good time, then you kiss her.' **_"Me too." Ryou smiled. _**'Kiss her, you retard- KISS HER! GO,GO,GO!' **_Bakura hollered, pushing Ryou closer. "Could I- um- Kiss you?" Ryou asked her, blushing harder. Shilo nodded- she had no problem with him being her first kiss. She'd seen it lots of times with her brothers and their girlfriends-

Shilo leaned forwards and kissed Ryou on the cheek gently, before withdrawing, leaving the blushing male there, as she stepped back into her apartment. "Well, see ya at school tomorrow, Ryou-Kun!" She chirped, shutting the door behind him, when he turned around.

"I-I got k-kissed b-by a g-girl-" Ryou said, blushing harder. _**'Awesome, way to go! Now get back to your own apartment- I'm freaking hungry.'**_

( Shilo's Apartment)

She sighed dreamily, falling back onto her bed, looking at the ceiling happily. "I just kissed Ryou-" She said, blushing, smiling to herself. The phone rang, waking her from her day-dream of weddings and bridal gowns, to answer the ringing phone. "'Ello? Shilo here."

_"Where've you been?! Its raining really bad right now, but you wouldn't mind picking something up for me, would ya, baby?" _Lance-

"Of course! Anything for you, big brother!" She said happily. "What do you need me to pick up?"

_"A special shipment of Duel Monsters cards have just come in from America. Agard especially ordered these Duel Monster card packs for his shop, you know? But I got dropped off by a friend of mine who owns a boat. Pier 13, to be exact. It needs to get picked up and given to Agard, before he opens his shop for business tonight, darling, you know? So- you might wanna throw on an old jacket- baggy shirt, maybe- and go pick it up for me." _Lance explained. Shilo smirked.

"Ok, big brother!" She said cheerfully, hanging up and throwing on a jacket. She ran out her door, slamming it behind her, as she put a hand on the railing "GERANAMO!" She yelled excitedly, as she jumped over the railing, and to the ground- three-stories down. She landed it, smirking. "Whoo! Adreneline rush!" She yelled, running towards the pier.

(Pier 13)

She took her time, chatting with the monster, as she went to pick up the delivery. She stopped when she saw a couple of people in the alley way she was walking in. Someone was on the groun, curled up in a ball, was a tan-skinned boy. A person in a purple cloak, kicked him- and those looked like rather harsh kicks. _**'Look! Its a foreign dude harassing a nerd! How fun! Let's whoop his ass!' **_The monster sneered, as Shilo ran to the fallen person's aid.

"Hey! Stop that!" She yelled, turning heads to her. "You leave the poor guy alone!" The tanned-guy, got up and snickered, as she stopped about a foot or two away from him. He pulled out a golden- well, it looked like a staff...sorta...

"I'll take over your mind, and you'll remember none of this!" They declared, the rod glowing. She felt like she'd been flicked in the head, before everything froze.

&%& (Shilo's Mind) &%&

The stranger entered her mind, the Monster, seated on a throne. Shilo, sat on the floor next to her. The Monster smirked. _**"Well, look who's fool enough to enter my vassel's mind-"** _The Monster stood, sneering, raising her hand, that was slowly glowing . _**"Get out!"** _The monster screamed, summoning a huge hurricane, to attack the intruder. He grunted, raising his arms up in defense, attempting to stand his ground.

"I command you, to obey me!" He yelled over the howling of the winds, the Monster smirked, before glaring at him.

_**"Your desire for power is unquenchable. But your will is not stronger than mine!"** _The monster growled. _**"Leave at once, boy, before I'm driven to menyally rape you. Now LEAVE!"** _The strength of the hurricane- increased ten fold- throwing the intruder off his feet, and blowing him away. He yelled as he sailed through the air, as a portal to reality- an exit from the horrid place of Shilo's mind; the Monster' den- appeared behind him. He flew out of it, and was put in his place.

&%& ( Reality ) &%&

The two returned to their bodies, the stranger; panting and trying to stop the quickened pace of his own heart from the experience that felt so real. Shilo; groaned and put a hand on her head. "Unn- man, that hurts-" She looked up. "Where am I? OH YEAH! I'm picking up that package for Lance!" She smiled, about to run past the stranger, before the cloaked man blocked her path. "Ah-!"

"You're not going anywhere!" The stranger grunted, raising the small staff once more. Shilo glanced at him from behind the tall, cloaked man. He towered over her, leaning closer to her, grabbing her wrsits when she tried to pass him. She struggled in the cloaked man's vice-like grip. "Odion, bring her here." The cloaked man released her, dipping low and scooping her up, making her scream in protest.

"Put me down you- you- (She gave a horrid, siren-like screech, in his ear.)" The large man, shuddered from the shrillness of her voice. The man set her to her feet, arms snaked around her, holding her captive against built chest. The stanger smirked, tilting her chin up. She recoiled in the taller man's hold as far as she could, before head butting the teenager defiantly. The stranger stumbled back, the palm of his right hand, covering where she had hit him, trying to ease the pain by the eventual burn of constant rubbing. "You get away from me!" She yelled at him, looking back at the taller man, into his cloak- eyes drilling into another set of yellow eyes- her own flashing. "You too!" The taller man was flipped over her shoulder, and to the ground. The stranger grabbed her himself, pulling her to him and crashing his lips against hers in a rough and forceful kiss. Her pupils shrunk in horror. This pig had NOT just taken her first kiss! He withdrew, and she slapped him , making him smirk. "PIG!" she snapped, before punching him, making him grunt, and kicking him away from her and to the ground. He got up, holding his stomach, sneering.

"I like a girl with a bit of fire in her-" He said, making her shiver. She ran right past him, picking up the huge crate of Duel Monsters cards which sat , protected from the pouring rain. She lifted the 10 pound crate into the air without a sweat, running back betwen the two men. She bowed slightly, apologizing, before bolting down the alley and from sight.

( Elswhere )

There was a knock on his apartment door, making Bakura stand up and open the door. He looked around, hearing a sneeze, turning his gaze downward, to see Shilo, who sat at his apartment doorstep- drenched to the bone, shivering. **"What the hell happened to you?!" **He demanded.

"I..." She looked down. "I didn't want to go home- I didn't know where else to go-" Bakura frowned, crouching down, taking her hand, he helped her up.

**"(Sigh) Come on- let's get you fixed up."** Bakura said, lturning sideways- allowing her inside his home, shutting the door behind her.

To Be Contuned. . .


	6. Chapter 6

Miss Loyalty

Chapter 6- The Partner is found!

* * *

"A-and then he kissed me!" Shilo exclaimed, sitting on Bakura's bed in his shirt. He had made her take off all her wet clothes so she wouldn't get a cold. Thus, leaving her in her panties.

**"This guy- did you catch his name, by chance?(So I can beat his ass)"** Bakura asked her, tossing his shirt into the laundry bin, searching his drawer for a pajama shirt. He paused, turning to her. **"You're not fazed by this?" **She shook her head.

"Nope. You're not as ripped as my big brothers." She admitted. Bakura threw on a baggy T, and plopped down on his bed. Shilo shivered violently, causing Bakura to pull her to him. "But- now that you mention names- there was a really tall dude who the thief called 'Odion' there..." Bakura smiled, patting her on the head.

**"Good girl. You remembered something! Anything else?" **Bakura asked.

"Yeah- the guy smelt like peppermint." She said- not like it helped much. "Y-you're sure its alright if I stay the night right?"

**"Of course! I wouldn't leave you alone when you're in such an- emotional stage."** Shilo sat there, a hand over her heart.

"Aww- you're such a sweetheart!" She cooed, before hugging him. "Thank you! If there's any way to repay you, let me know, kay? I owe ya!" Bakura smirked, lifting her chin up, kissing her gently. He withdrew, leaving the girl stunned and speechless.

**"That's enough- for now."** Bakura smirked, making her blush heatedly. She covered her face- embarassed. First that stranger, now this? **"It's late- get some sleep." **She hesitantly laid her head on his chest. Sleep- coming easy to both of them, after they closed their eyes- ignoring the continuing thunder storm. "Shilo?" She looked up to see Ryou, blushing. "You-" Ryou looked down, summoning up his courage, before spitting out what he needed to say. "Shilo, will you go out with me?" Shilo blushed, nodding, before kissing him on the cheek. She rolled off of him, laying next to him on the bed instead, resting her head on his chest- never wanting the night to end.

&%& ( Next Day ) &%&

They arrived at school- hand-in-hand- fingers intertwined together. Shilo smiled, as the gang questioned them and congradulated her. Ryou pecked her on the cheek, seperating himself from her, to get to class. Shilo sighed, as Tea regrouped with her. "So- got your prince charming, cinderella?" Tea asked, sighing dreamily. "You're so lucky Shilo-Chan!" This made Shilo's heart drop to her stomach. "Shilo, you wanna catch a movie with me? After school?" Shilo looked at Tea, smirking.

"Great idea, honey!" She said, shutting her locker door. She hoped something cool would happen today.

&%& (After School) &%&

She walked, arm-in-arm, with Tea, down the street to the arcade. It was arcade first- chill with the gang and hit up a few games first- before they hit the movie theater. Shilo laughed at the stupidity of the local gossip, that Shilo was going out with Kaiba. Totally absurd! She stopped, looking down an alley, seeing a bunch of bullies harrasing a poor kid. Shilo released Tea's arm, "I just remembered I forgot to tell my brother there's no food in the pantry- I'll meet you at the arcade, ok?" Tea nodded and continued on, as Shilo ran down the alley. "Hey! You big jerks! You leave him alone!" Shil yelled, skidding to a stop between the sandy-blonde haired boy who lay curled up in a tight ball on the pavement, and the cloaked group of bullies. They smirked at her.

"Well, well, well- look at the cutie we got here." One of them said, tilting her chin up. "You're quite the pretty one-" She slapped his hand away, getting on her tip-toes, up in his face.

"I'm not afarid of you! You're just a big bully!" She hissed angrilly.

"Well- I guess you're one of those girls who'll go all out to help someone, eh? Care for a duel for the victim of the day's freedom?" The leader of the pack asked, showing of a shiny platform thing on his arm. She blinked, looking at it. "Confused? Latest in Kaiba Corp. tech, cutie. It's called a Duel Disk- here- you can borrow this one for the duel." He tossed her one, she grabbed it, looking at it. Too bulky- she wanted her OLD disker- she looked at the piece of technology warily- she didn't want to fight. How did you put it on?

"You- put it on your right arm- just below your wrist-" She glanced behind her. The guy had come out from his defensive ball, and now lay on his side behind her legs. She nodded, attaching it to her wrist, she pulled out her deck from her shirt.

"Ok! But- be nice kay? I'm a girl- we're not really good with cards-" She said, giving the leader of the small gang an innocent smile and a seductive wink. The gang leader shivered in delight.

"O-Okay, baby! But if I win, you gotta go out with me!" He said, as Shilo lowered her head, bangs covering her face. She looked back up, a devilish smirk on her lips, her eyes reddish-orange. The Monster had taken over.

"I'm gonna give you the smack-down in 3 turns, dude!"

-3 turns later-

The gang leader fled with his tail between his legs, his gang at his heels. Shilo turned on her toes, and bent down, hand on her knee, smiling at the person she had just helped. "Need a hand?" She asked kindly, helping him up. She got a better look of him now- and boy was he cute! Sandy-blonde hair to his shoulders in lightly spiked waves, stood out against mocha skin. He hand gorgeous lavander eyes too! But she wouldn't fawn over him- boy, did he have a killer smile- or was that a sneer?

"That's for helping me- but you were foolish to do so." They said, smirking, making her blink.

"Huh?" She said, before he slapped a white cloth drenched in some sickeningly bitter scented liquid. _"C-Chloroform!"_ He hugged her from behind, covering her nose and mouth with the cloth, her violent efforts to struggle and escape would become pointless soon. She didn't want to- but in a last-ditch effort, she grabbed the guy's arm and threw him over her shoulder. He took the rag with him as he hit the ground. She immediately snatched the rag away, and chucked it into the ocean. _"Good girl- you have learned after all. Leave him now. It was all a set up- accuse him of fooling you- because he did. He took advantage of you, Host." _Shilo stood there, shivering, as the boy got back up. She lowered her head to the side slightly, but kept her eye on him. "That- wasn't very nice of you. I was trying to help- and making me go as far as to HURT you- I'll never forgive myself for such a thing, stranger."

_"He's no stranger, Host- he's your partner."_

Shilo felt the Monster coil around her- hugging her- pointing to him. _"Look...he glows red to us- we glow red to him- YOU glow red to him." _Indeed, he had a fire-like aura surrounding him- it took its own form as a mirror version of him. It chuckled and whispered something in his ear, before he walked forward. Fear hit the Monster- the most fearless person Shilo know- and the sense of a bad feeling hit her as well. _"Abort, Host! He's impure, abort now!" _Shilo jumped back when the stranger's fingers brushed her hand. She slipped on her landing, and fell back. "Stupid!" She scolded herself, hearing laughing, looking up to see the stranger.

"You're funny! My name is Marik- what's yours? Wanna work for me?" He asked, his lavander eyes getting serious. "We- have something in common. You have a dream you'll go to any length to fulfill- and I have a dream where I need people to help me fulfill." The Monster was determined to beat his ass into the ground- Shilo was determined to submit to him. Not as a slave- as a tool. Since the Monster had appeared, Shilo had done everything the Monster's way- but that was about to change, as she stood, and got down on one knee.

"I am Rikazawa Shilo. I would be honored to serve in your cause-" She looked at him from under her eyelashes. "On two conditions..."

&%& (Arcade) &%&

"Hey you guys!" The gang looked up and saw Shilo, smiling, waving, as she came to a stop by the booth they occupied.

_Condition 1- You'll have to let me have a life of my own-_

"Hey, what took you so long?" Yugi asked curiously, as she giggled.

_Condition 2- _

"I helped someone in need." She smirked.

_Please allow me to adjust to this new lifestyle you are so generous to offer me._

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Miss Loyalty

Chapter 7

* * *

Shilo stared out the window during her Math class. She thought about it. Marik- who was he? A hot, foreign, tan-skinned guy. Then there was Ryou, who, she crushed on. Then there was Bakura- that crazy bitch had an obsession with her, she couldn't stop him. Shilo sighed, as the bell rang, signaling for her to leave and go home. She packed up her stuff, standing when she was done, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She turned for the door- she had shit to do-

"H-Hello Shilo-Chan..." Shelooked forward to see Ryou, making her smile.

"Ryou-Kun..."

"Um- would you like to- um- accompany me to dinner?" Ryou asked. "I'll leave Bakura at home." She giggled. How cute!

"I'd love to- but I ditched work yesterday, so I'll be tied up all night- sorry." Shilo appologized. "But- you will come see my brother, yes? He is very lonely-" Ryou nodded. She walked over, kissing him. "I'm sorry, Ryou- I'm sorry." She repeated, before walking out. Her cell rang, and she answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Shilo. How was your day? Learn anything interesting?" _Marik snake-like voice questioned, making her jaw drop in horror.

"How did you get my number?!" She demanded. "Boss, if I'm going to work for you, you can't-"

_"Can't keep an eye on you? I don't go to your school-but I will start to- can't let you fall behind because you work for me."_

Ryou had been passing by when he hurt Shgilo on her cell, standing within the boundried of safety in the Girls' Locker room. He stopped, hidding around a corner, watching- listening intently, only catching the parts she said.

"I don't need you coming to keep an eye on me- I have the Romanian Card Mafia to do that for me already-"

_"I just- you have potential. I see a fire in your eyes- you're different when you duel. I got your cloak, and you're a different color. I explained to all of the guys, that you're above them but level to me, so they will obey every command you say."_

"I don't want to be the Ring Leader of your freak show, I'm sorry- its just- I have a boyfriend. What will I tell him? Any my job?"

_"I talked to your boss- he said a 'Master & Dog' contract will be made tonight." _

"...the Guardian Contract? You're- ok with that?"

_"Talk to you face to face?"_

"I guess- bye." She closed the phone with a sigh. Bakura blinked, frowning a bit. Something was going on- and Ryou was scared and worried about Shilo, who exited out the fire door.

**"Well- seems like I'll be James Bonding today." **Bakura purred, before silently stalking after Shilo.

&%& (Pier 13) &%&

Shilo met up with Marik at the Pier. Apparently- he had a boat. He even gave her a tour of it- and introduced her to Bruno and Kevin. They were HER Generals- but she told them to piss of, shocking Marik and the boys. "Something wrong, Shilo?"

"I'm sorry, Boss, but unless these boys can protect me, they don't need to be hanging around me!" Shilo said, getting defensive, whipping around to Marik. "Boss, allow me to provide you- entertainment." Marik smirked, nodding, as she turned back to the 'Generals'. "Back in my country, I was given a name- Wild Card Shilo. I challenge you both to a 2 on 1 duel- allow me to show my strength and live up to my name!" A duel disk materialized on her arm. "Duel!"

-15 minutes later-

The two boys fell to the ground, staring up at her in horror, Marik smirking. "If you can't beat me in a duel- how dare you act as if you can protect me." She hissed, turning. "Boss, as you can see, I don't NEED protection." Marik nodded- a orange-haired boy stepped up, standing next to Marik.

"Hurry up, Shilo, honey. This bond is also a buisness deal father is looking forward to." The boy said, making her nod. The stranger whipped out a piece of chalk and drew a circle around them, a pair of wings in the middle. He stood to their side. "Now- by the Holy Order of Guardians and by the power vested in me by the Romanian Card Mafia, I call on the Guardians of the past, to witness this binding of Guardian and Lord." The circle glowed. "Do you both understand that this is an eternal bond? Nothing can shatter what I'm about to make. Namu Ishtar, if you call upon your Guardian, this bonding ensures, that no matter what she is doing- she is to IMMEDIATELY come to your side- you needn't do a thing. She is your loyal servant- you eyes when you cannot see, your ears when you cannot hear. She is your loyal trustworth servant, who would never let you down- do you understand and accept this?"

"Yes. "Marik said, looking at Shilo in disbelief. She smiled and laughed. "I feel like I'm getting married." The stranger smirked, continuing.

"Shilo- you are nothing but a solider. You are a Queen- but not in front of your partner. When your master calls you- do you promise to obey and come to his side at every beck and call?" She smiled embarressedly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I promise."

"Then you two are hereby and forever bound. If he dies- so do you, and vise-versa, blah-blah-blah. Bottom line, you weild and crazy thangs have fun and don't forget the condom, ok?" Both Shilo and Marik punched his arms. "Just kidding guys!"

"Shut up, Heln!" Shilo giggled, the circle stopped glowing, and the two stepped out of the circle.

"Shilo- I need an errand ran." She smirked, looking at the twin losers she had just beat in a duel.

"You heard him, ladies, get up and follow me!" She yelled, as they scrambled to their feet and followed her.

-4:00 PM-

Ryou hadn't seen Shilo anywhere, feeling like he failed his mission. He heard a yell and immediately rushed towards it, to see a group of cloaked figures harrasing a duelist. All of the cloaked bandits, wore purple cloaks- but one of them wore a maroon cloak. The duelist, hit the wall, and slit down, the marron cloaked one, lowered their arm. "What do you want from me?" The duelist whimpered, the maroon one stepped forward, before snapping their fingers, the others surrounded him while the 'top-dog' stood back. The duelists deck was handed to the oddball, and they accepted it, looking through it hastily, picking out two cards, before handing it back, and whipping out a knife.

Ryou gasped and watched, as the other bandits held the duelist down, pulling back the sleeve of hisleft arm, and holding it firmly. The leading bandit stepped forward and pressed the knife to their arm before there was a scream- but- the bandit hadn't moved. They closed the knife, and turned, beckoning the others, before they left in a group. Ryou ran to the duelist. He pulled out a first aid kid he carried with him and assisted the wounded duelist. Ryou took a good look at the wound, that was in the shape of an 'IV'.

_'That person must be heartless to do such a thing!' _Ryou thought, as he bandaged the wound, helping the duelist up, waving as he ran off. _'That poor guy- next time I see that person, I'll give them a piece of my mind!'_

( Elsewhere )

The bandits entered the room, all getting on their knees, the top dog closest to their leader's throne. "I collected some cards, but- I don't think they will impress you..." The red-cloaked one said, offering the array of cards they had gotten, to their leader. Their leader looked at them.

"They aren't the best- But I like the way you think- getting the rare AND useful cards."

"Thank you- Boss." They said, standing. Marik looked through them.

"Eh- You can have the ones I don't want." Marik said, tossing them the 'scraps'. "Now, Shilo, follow me." Marik said, getting up, and leaving the throne room, Shilo at his heels. He wandered down a hallway, opening a door. She stopped as he entered. "Come in Shilo." She walked in, shutting the door behind her. Marik sat on a lavishly furnished bed in an extravigant and Ancient Egyptian-styled room. He patted the sheets to his right affectionetly, inviting her to sit down. She pulled her hood down, and sat down next to him. Marik laid down on the bed- head in her lap, sighing. "I've got some questions- you don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, Boss."

"Ok, first of all, just call me 'Marik'-"

"I don't have permission."

"Well, I'm giving you permission." Marik said, looking up at her face. She blinked, before smiling.

"Ok M-ar-ik." She said, sounding it out for better results. He smirked. She smiled cutely. "You're so nice, Boss! You make me happy, that I came to Japan!"

Marik blinked, but smiled. "So- with the questions- where are you from?"

Shilo's smile vanished, and the light in her eyes did as well. All happiness drained from her face, as she looked down. "...I..." Her eyes watered, making Malik sit up.

"You don't have to talk about it if it makes you cry- must've been a horrible place." She blinked and nodded. "So- Do you have parents?"

"A father."

"Where'd you learn how to duel?"

"My papa- he taught me when I was little. I used to teach the other children and play against them- before-" She stopped mid-sentence and lowered her head. "I'm sorry- you just want answers and I've giving whole explainations-"

"It's fine-" He tilted her chin up. "I want to know EVERYTHING about you."

"I- have a boyfriend."

"I think you said that already-"

She laughed. "Oh yeah!" And the naive side of a stranger foreigner, showed to stranger.


	8. Chapter 8

Miss Loyalty

Chapter 8

* * *

_**- Gym Class -**_

_'Huff, huff, huff'_

Her breathing was rugged, as she jogged around the track field. She had to wear a supper tight bra so her boobs wouldn't bounce up and down. Tea loaned her Ipod to Shilo- so she had an excuse to listen to Yugi's with him. Suddenly, Bakura caught up to her Jogging speed, smirking, waving to her shortly.

"Hey, Shilo. Looking hot."

She just smiled and nodded. Tnhe music so loud, all she saw was his mouth moving and some weird looks, but no sound. She slowed to a stop and pulled the head phones out. "I'm sorry- what was that?"

"I asked if you wanted to see a movie-"

(Whistle)

"Class, listen up! We have a new student, who just joined, like, 5 minutes ago. So be nice!" Shilo and Bakura looked at it was- Marik. Shilo smiled and waved to him and he waved back. She went over and smiled. "Oh, bye the way, his name's Marik."

"Wanna jog with me?"

"Sure!" He answered. "My name's Marik- you're Shilo right? The teacher said you had to be my partner today." Shilo smiled cutely, blushing slightly.

"Ok! You have to get 3 laps in under 15 minutes!" She said, giving him one of the ear phones, before they started jogging- leaving Bakura all alone- oh, and he was pissed.

_**- Later -**_

_'Tick, tock, tick, tock' _When the clock. She and some other girls glared at the clock- only 30 more seconds. Shilo, Tea, and Serenity were going STRAIGHT to the mall- hard core shopping was needed. Shilo smiled to herself. A mall- she'd heard so much about them, but there were none in her home country. She even asked her boss in advance for the night off to go! She was kinda sad about Ryou not being able to come- but he said it was alright.

_'How exciting! A real MALL!' _Shilo squirmed in her skin. She couldn't help it! A mall- no boys- not that she didn't like them, but Bakura had been a MAJOR stalker. She didn't want him coming along.

_'Briiiiiiing!'_

The sound of chairs being pushed back and back packing being grabbed and thrown over shoulders echoed in the class room, as well as the teens stampeded out. Marik got his stuff and stood, and was shoved back into his seat. He glared up at the person who had pushed him down- a white-haired and purple-eyes demon who looked angry.

"HEY! I saw you getting mushy with my girl 3rd Period, and I must ask-" They sneered dangerously. "Who the HELL do you think you're messing with?"

"I'm not afraid of you-"

"Oh ho, but you WILL be when I'm done with you!" they growled. "Keep your hands OFF my girl- or you'll be seeing stars, buddy." They finished.

"Bakura!" The two looked at the doorway and saw Shilo standing there. She looked- hurt.

"Shilo-"

"W-What's going on?" Shilo asked queitly.

"I thought you were going to the mall." Bakura said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to appologize to Ryou for not inviting him- and you're here harassing Marik-San! what the hell is wrong with you, Bakura?" Shilo yelled the last part, running over to Marik. "Did the brute hurt you?"

"...You're going out with him?" Shilo frowned, helping Marik out of his chair. She turned to Bakura.

"Shame on you! How low can you you sink to pick on the new kid?" She demanded. "Baku-Teme! Come on, Marik, let's go to the mall!" She said, pulling Marik behind her and out of the class room. Bakura stood there

_'Shilo-'_

Bakura gritted his teeth. "Ngh" He picked up a desk and threw it at the class room window, breaking it. The curtains flew in the newly made opening for the wind, as the chair crashed to the ground. "Damn it woman-"

**&%** **Mall** **%&**

"I'm sorry Bakura was picking on you, Marik. He's such a douchebag!" Tea said, as they stood in a Victoria Secret. Shilo and Marik were both mystified and awed the the store. "Eh? what's wrong with you two?"

"In my country- there were not such stores as this-"

"WOW, what's this Shilo?" The two girls stared at Marik, as he toyed with a bra. "It is, like, a bullet proof vest or somthing? How do you put it on? Which way does it go? This one's called a 'Push-Up Bra'. What does it push up?" Shilo urned to Tea, blushing madly.

"I want to help, but I don't- what do you do?"

"Let Security escort him out." Tea said. "Or, you could take him to the dressing room and show him how to put it on- maybe you can convince him to cross-dress for that dance coming up- he's got really nice legs. I dunno- what would you do in your country, Shilo?"

"Where I'm front- guys keep to their things, we keep to ours-"

"Hey Shilo, look at this dress thing! Try this on Shilo, I'm sure you can make anything look good!" Marik said, randomly picking up lignere that fit his fancy.

"Oooo- Shilo, you're so lucky! He SO wants to get with you!" Shilo blushed from this. "Too bad you've got Ryou, huh? He's super hot when he's not acting childish." Shilo looked over at Marik, who carried arm fulls of clothes, running up to her.

"Shilo, try these on!" He smiled. "I wanna see if they're pretty enough for you!" She looked at one of the price tags.

"25000 yen?! Even if they did look nice on me, they're so expensive! I wouldn't have the money to buy any of them-"

"Oh, I'll get them for you!" Marik offered. "But you gotta show me how they look when you try them on, ok?"

"I dunno-" Shilo said, "I'm not pretty at all..."

"No time to get self-consious, Shilo, he's offering to buy you stuff!" Tea chuirped excitedly.

"Yep." Marik agreed, making Shilo feel as if she had been backed into a corner. "Don't take the begrudgingly, Shilo-_Chan_-" Marik smirked. "-come on- try them on with a smile! You look prettier when you smile." She felt his heart head was going to burst.

"A-Alright-" She finally whispered, Marik taking her hand in his.

"To the dressing room!" He cheered.

**&% Mall Caf'e** **%&**

Shilo sat there- Guilt handing over her head like a black storm cloud. "I'm sorry you had to but all that stuff, Marik-" She said, taking another sip of her chocolate shake.

"Stop appologizing, I said it was a gift, so its a gift!" Marik said angrily, pissed how she'd appologize and thank him every other minute. "You looked so cute in those clothes anyway- it was a must to buy them!" Tea had left to go to the bathroom, leaving Marik and Shilo along to chat. "We need to go to a casual clothes store next- get you some normal clothes so you can move in-"

"!!" She looked up at Marik. "What?"

"I want you- to move into the Base."

"B-But-!"

"Its standard Rare Hunter procedure, Shilo." Shilo lowered her gaze at this. "Look- you're living by yourself- I'm completely vouching for you moving to the base, so there's less of a change thet you'll get kidnapped or something crazy like that."

She gingerly sipped her shake once more. It would be alright- right? It was better than living with Bakura- safer with your host then none at all, right?

**_'Don't do it.' _**The monster said, making Shilo blink. **_'Do, not because he's your partner- but because YOU want to. He should understand.'_**

"I'm sorry, Marik, but I don't want to right now! I'm fine living alone!" She exclaimed, before sitting back down in her chair, having stood up for her yelling. He smirked.

"You stood up to me- nice. I like that." Marik purred. "I agree with Tea- you should dump Ryou and go out with me."

"Isn't it enough that I'm bound to you by soul?"

"No! Then I won't get to see you in any of that lingire I bought you!" Shilo sweatdropped from this. "Come on, just dump him already!"

"I-I'll think about it, ok?" Shilo said hesitantly. **_'...Why so quiet? Trying no tto make him mad? I'm here foir you, sweetie! I've always been here-' _**

"Hey- when we get back- why don't you cook for the Rare Hunters?" Malik asked.

"M-My cooking isn't very good- B-Besides- I don't know any Japanese dishes." She admitted quietly.

"That's ok! Just- make something! Anything! I'll be happy to try what ever you make!" He smiled. "What do you know how to cook then?"

"...I can make... an array of meats and desserts." She confessed. "One of my desserts on a prize in a fair..."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"I-I suppose... I'm not very happy with my cooking."

"Why?"

"Because I learned from my Papa, and my brothers cook b etter than me! I'm the lowest link on the food chain, how could you possibly want me to cook!?"

"I want to try your cooking!" Tea said, who'd just now returned from the bathroom. "Seriously, you've tried my cooking and everyone else's! The gang should come over to your house to try your cooking!" Shilo grimaced, Marik smiled and nodded.

"F-Fine. Invite everyone over to my house Friday for dinner. I-I'll whip up something." Shilo said. Tea cheered, but Marik only looked at her- wondering what she was thinking.

"Tea- I need a ride home- do ya mind?"

"Of course not, Marik! Actually, we should go- I don't want to miss my Reality Show!" Tea said stood up as did Marik.

"Wait, Tea!" Marik yelled, Tea stopped, holding all but two of the shopping bags from their trip- souveniers, I guess. Marik held out his hand to Shilo. "Do you- would you- hold hands with me, Shilo-chan?" She blushed, but nodded and put her hand in the one held out to her. Tea cooed at the cuteness of the scene, before ushering them to hurry up.


End file.
